


I Love You Danny Williams

by ERamos9696



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696
Summary: Steve declaring his love for Danny at Chin's wedding, what could possibly go wrong?





	I Love You Danny Williams

**Author's Note:**

> I do not nor pretend to own the characters of H5O.

 

     It was time to give the best man’s speech. Everyone’s eyes were on him.  At least he thought so.  The DJ’s spotlight was enough to get a suspect to confess.  That seemed appropriate since he was about to do some confessing himself.  He searched his coat pocket for the speech that he had written over the course of two weeks.  He was honored that Chin had asked him to be his best man, again, and he didn’t want to let Chin down.

     He looked at the words that he had written on the paper and slowly they all began to blur.  He tried to rub his eyes with the microphone in his hand causing the guests to laugh at the sound of the _thump_.

     “Sorry, I’m still a little tired from last night.”  

     His apology was sincere yet it caused more laughs when someone at table ten yelled out, “Great bachelor's party!”

     Steve looked over to Chin and Abby both joining in on the laughter.  “Can we be careful what we say about that?  She carries a gun you know.”

     Finally everyone settled down and Steve tried to read the words again.  He knew the speech was good.  It was great.  Danny even said so.  He must have read it over for him twice making little tweaks here and there, until they were both satisfied it was perfect.  Perfectly timed jokes.  Perfectly written cop puns.  It was phenomenal.  He placed the speech back into his pocket.

     “Chin, Abby, I am honored that you wanted me to be part of your beautiful wedding.  The two of you are made for each other.  And to tell you the truth, I didn’t think that Chin could ever be this happy again.  It fills my heart to see him like this.  At the same time I am sad because I know that you will be taking your wife and Sarah off to San Francisco and starting your new life there.  You deserve it.  I’ll miss you telling me stories about my dad.  I’ll miss your constant double checking to make sure that our leads result in arrests.  But most of all, I’ll miss you encouraging me to find love.  You are continuously telling me that I deserve it and that I need to open my eyes because life's too short to miss it.  That’s the guy you got for the rest of your life, Abs.  He’s gonna be a great husband.  He’s a great father to Sarah.  And he was a great partner when the two of you worked together.  You’ve both been through a lot to get here today.  Know that your Ohana in Hawaii will be on the first flight to San Francisco, if you ever need the backup, because we all love you.”

     Everyone broke into applause and Chin came over to embrace Steve for all the kind words.  The DJ announced it was time for the maid of honor to make her speech, and just as Steve was ready to hand over the microphone, he hesitated.

     “Before I let Abby’s sister take the mic, I just want to say one more thing.”  The spotlight was back on him.  “Chin, I was serious when I said that you encourage me.  I know it’s your day but I feel like if I don’t do this now, I might never do it.”

     As if Chin could read Steve’s mind, he said, “Do it!”

     And that was all Steve needed to hear.  “Thanks.”  Steve looked over to table three and took a deep breath.  “I love you Danny Williams.  I mean, I know you know I love you.  I know you love me.  But I mean _I love you._  Like, I want the whole thing.  You as my partner and best friend and hopefully, you know, my love.”

     The crowd was silent.  Steve could hear the whispers, however he had no idea what was being said.  Finally someone told the DJ where to shine the light and Danny was not in his chair.  The room sighed in disappointment.  Steve handed the microphone over and walked off the wedding party’s raised stage.

      Steve found the nearest door and made his exit.  When he got to the lobby he realized he had no idea where he was going.  His keys were in the suite.  His pride was in the reception hall.  He sat down on the couch to gather his thoughts.  Maybe if he he closed his eyes-

     “Hey.”  Danny was standing in front of him, hands in his pockets with his toothy smile in place.  “Took me awhile to find you.”

     “I got lost in the kitchen and then I ended up here.”

     “I was going to ping your phone.  Sorry I missed your speech.  Charlie had an emergency and I was in the men’s room when you were on.”

     Steve thought for a second that he was in the clear.  Maybe Danny would never find out what he said and tomorrow they would be back at work and they would be back to normal? But he didn’t want normal.  He wanted more.  He wanted Danny.

     Danny sat next to Steve.  “So, I guess you decided not to use that speech we worked on?”

     Steve looked surprised.  “You said you were in the-”

     “I was.  They played the whole thing over the PA.  There are speakers in the bathroom too.”

     “Oh.” was the best he could do.

     Danny turned his body to face him and waited for Steve to do the same.  “ _Oh_? You go up there and declare you’re in love with me, and I get, _Oh_?  I am going to need more than _Oh_ , Valentino.” Danny shifted his body to be even closer to Steve.  

     “I meant every word Danny.  Can you give us a try?"

     Danny got up and started with, “One,” putting one finger in the air, “we give this our full effort and nothing less.”

     Steve nodded in agreement and felt that _this_ was becoming a possibility.

     “Two,” there came the second finger, “we remember above all else that we are partners and that cannot change.”

     Steve replied with, “Yes.  Yes to number one and number two.”

     “I’m not done, let me finish.”

     Steve put his fingers to his lips and pretended to zip them shut.

     “Good.”  Danny took Steve’s hand and held it tight.  “You’ve had a lot of time to think about this day.  You need to be patient with me because I am going to need to process all this, but I do not want you to think that I am pulling away.”  He pulled Steve up and didn’t let go of his hand.  “We should go back inside.  I’ve been looking forward to dancing with you all week and I am sure Gracie is probably losing her mind by now.  She ran into the men’s room and demanded that I go after you.”

     They started for the hall.  Steve stopped in his tracks pulling Danny towards him and whispered in his ear, “Thanks for _this_.”

     “We’ll see how you feel after I step on your toes all night.”

     Steve let out a laugh, “I swear you broke two at Kono’s wedding…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you have a moment and haven't read "A Day in Life", I think you would enjoy it. Read the daily text exchanges between Steve and Danny. Happy29 and I are committed to make our McDanno loving brothers and sisters happy.
> 
> And thanks again to Happy29 for the beta work she does for me.


End file.
